


In Trouble At School, In Trouble With Darry

by Purplemist1345



Series: One Big Family Series [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Gen, Spanking, minor cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345
Summary: Johnny had been warned that if he got into trouble at school, then he would be in trouble with Darry.      He is reminded that Darry Curtis does not make idle threats.
Series: One Big Family Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Trouble In School

FANDOM: Outsiders

SERIES: Story # 1 in my “ONE BIG FAMILY” SERIES

TITLE: Trouble At School, Trouble With Darry

SUMMARY: Johnny had been warned that if he got into trouble at school, then he would be in trouble with Darry. Now he is going to learn that Darry never makes idle threats. 

WARNINGS: Contains the spanking of a fourteen-year-old boy by a big brother figure, and a paddling of a thirteen-year-old boy by a principal. Contains reference to child abuse and neglect.

NOTES: I love the book and the movie, but I have changed a few things for this series. The major change is that Johnny and Dally are NOT dead.

Pony and Johnny were attacked by the fountain and Johnny did stab the Soc, but Bob did not die. Pony and Johnny thought he did die though, and they did go to Dally for help. Dally sent them to the Church.

The Church fire did happen, but Johnny did NOT die. He was seriously injured and had to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks. For a few days, the doctors were not sure if he would recover. But he is fully recovered now. 

Dally and Ponyboy received minor scrapes and burns. And of course, poor Ponyboy had a small set of teeth marks on his hand. 

All of the Socs involved in the attack, including the boy who was stabbed, admitted in court that Johnny was acting in self-defense. That they were the ones who attacked Johnny and Ponyboy. He was released into his parent’s custody after being released from the hospital. 

But he stayed at the Curtis house for three weeks before he even went home, his parents didn’t even seem to have noticed he hadn’t been there.

The rumble happened and the Greasers kicked butt. This story picks up about a month after the book ends. I also changed some of the ages of the gang. I wanted Johnny and Pony a little younger than in the book and movie.

CURRENT AGES: Darry Curtis: 21

Tim Shepard: 19

Two-Bit Matthews: 18

Dallas Winston: 18

Steve Randal: 16

Sodapop Curtis: 16

Curly Shepard: 14

Johnny Cade: 14

Ponyboy Curtis: 13

Emily Matthews 8 (Two-bit’s sister) (Not in this story but will introduce a little later)

I have several stories in this series planned. The boys are going to face some hard times, some very hard times. But the good times are going to happen much more often. I plan on giving them all a happy ending by the end of the series, they deserve it. Especially Johnnycakes. Johnny deserves unicorns, rainbows, and cupcakes. And I am going to give them to him. well maybe not the unicorn, but he will get a horse a little later on. And maybe a kitten.

The first couple stories will just be short glimpses into the boys’ lives, but the later stories will be longer and more in depth. I will add more people to the stories, but the main focus will always be on the boys.

Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting in the bleachers at the school’s gym, watching the basketball team practice and working on their math homework. The study hall teacher was out sick, so the class was sent to the gym.

“Finally.” Johnny breathed a sigh of relief, as he closed his math book. “I really hate Math. Thanks for the help, Ponyboy.”

Johnny was fourteen, a year older than Pony, but was still in the seventh grade. He was held back in the third grade due to his grades. Pony was only thirteen, but he was in the eighth grade. He was moved up a grade the year before.

Pony was always helping him with his homework, he was able to teach the older boy new stuff better then his teachers could. Thanks to Pony, Johnny was making mainly B’s this year. He had a C in math.

Johnny could absorb new information just fine, he just needed a little more time for the information to sink in. Pony was an extremely patient teacher.

“Not a problem Man.” Pony said. “You’re catching on real good, I’m sure you’re gonna ace that test tomorrow.”

“I hope so.” The older boy said. “There’s only two more tests before schools out for summer and Mrs. Jacobs said that if I ace them both, I’ll have a solid B for my final grade.”

“If you wanna spend the night we can go over some more problems.” Pony offered. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Johnny asked uncertainly. 

Pony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Johnny seemed to always be worried about being to much trouble. 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Ponyboy replied. 

“Hey-ya, boys.” A voice called out. 

Pony and Johnny turned to see Curly and a couple of his buddies walking towards them and sitting down.

“Hey, guys.” Ponyboy greeted.

“Guess what I heard?” Curly said. “There’s a new dare going around school.”

“What else is new?” Pony asked. There was usually always some kind of stupid dare floating around school, and there were also some students who tried to complete the dare.

“This is a tuff one.” Curly said. “The dare is for someone to break into the principal’s office and reclaim all of the items that have been stolen from us. I’ve got a couple decks of cards in there that the teachers confiscated. Said I’d only get ‘em back if Ma came for them. That ain’t happening”

“You doing it?” Pony asked. Curly had a habit of being the one to try to pull off these stupid dares, which was why the boy stayed in trouble in school. 

“Naw, me and the boys are ditching the rest of the day.” Curly said. “You two want to join us?”

“No.” Pony said. “We’re staying here.” He knew that nothing good would come of them sneaking off with Curly. The last time Pony did that, he was caught trying to sneak into a bar. Luckily the Cop didn’t charge him, but he did turn him over to Darry.

Darry was beyond pissed. He spanked Ponyboy and grounded him for two weeks.

“Johnny?” Curly asked.

“No, Man.” Johnny replied. “I’ve got a History test next period.”

“Suite yourselves.” Curly stood up. “See you later.”

“Later guys.” Pony said.

“That has got to be one of the dumbest dares yet.” Johnny said, once the other boys were gone. 

“Yeah.” Ponyboy agreed. 

The bell rung signaling the end of class. 

“Good luck with the History test, Johnnycake.” Pony said, as they gathered their books.

“Thanks Man, see ya after school.” 

The two friends parted ways, each going to different classes.

Johnny was smiling slightly as he walked out of History class, he was pretty sure he passed the test with at least a B. 

“Hey Greaser.” A harsh voice called out. 

Johnny turned and saw two older Socs boys standing there. 

Ever since the Rumble, the Socs hadn’t been causing any problems. Some even seemed kinda scared of the Greasers now. Some seemed especially scared of Johnny. But apparently these two wanted to show that they weren’t scared.

“What do you want?” Johnny asked, standing straight and giving them a hard look. Johnny didn’t want to fight, but he was ready to if they started something.

“Look Jeremy.” One of the boys said with a smirk. “The little Greaser thinks he’s tuff.”

“Yeah.” The other boy laughed. “The little baby thinks he can handle both of us.”

“I know I can.” Johnny said with a smirk. “But I also know I don’t have to.” He saw Pony walking up behind the two Socs.

“Yeah, he has company.” Pony said, walking past the startled boys and standing beside Johnny. 

The two Socs didn’t look as confident now that the numbers were even. 

“You two still wanna start something?” Johnny asked.

“Maybe later.” Jeremy said. “When your babysitter isn’t there to protect you.”

“Yeah, coward.” The other boy said. “We’ll talk again after your protector’s gone.”

Then the two boys walked off.

“What started that?” Pony asked.

“What usually starts these things?” Johnny asked with a sigh. 

“Guess they didn’t get the memo that we already kicked their asses once.” Pony said. 

“Come on, let’s get to our next class.” Johnny said, walking off.

“See ya after school.” Pony said, heading towards his last class of the say.

Johnny walked past his Science classroom, he didn’t feel like sitting through class. He knew he shouldn’t let what the other boys said upset him, but it did. 

He was tired of people assuming he was a coward. He wasn’t. 

The teenager kept walking, not really knowing where he was going. He was a little surprised to find himself outside of the principal’s office.

“This will show them all that I’m as tuff as anyone else.” Johnny mumbled, pulling his switchblade out of his pocket and looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby.

The last class of the day was in succession. He also knew that the Principal and his Secretary were in the weekly meeting of the Future School Teachers Of America. The group met every Wednesday at this time. Johnny figured he had plenty of time. 

He quickly picked the lock, a trick that Dally and Two-Bit had taught him when he twelve.

Johnny opened the door and went into the office. The large box of normal teenage items that was sitting near the large desk was easy to spot. Johnny peered into the box and saw several comic books, playboy magazines, slingshots, cards, and other items. 

The box was way too big and heavy for Johnny to carry, but he saw some cloth bags sitting on a chair that were left over from the school’s book fair. Johnny grabbed a couple of them and started stuffing the items into the bags. 

Ponyboy was walking towards his locker, when he saw Johnny.

“Hey Ponyboy.” Johnny greeted. His voice was softer then normal and he looked nervous.

“Hey, Johnny.” Pony returned the greeting. “What’s up?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Johnny said, turning and walking down the hallway. Pony followed him.

Johnny lead him to an empty classroom, where four full cloth bags were sitting on a couple of the desks.

“You took the dare?” Pony asked in surprise. 

“Yeah.” Johnny sighed.

“Why?”

“Thought it’ll make me look tuff.” Johnny admitted. “But now I just feel guilty. Mr. Peters is a pretty cool guy, for a Principal. And I broke into his office.”

Before Pony could reply, the classroom door opened and a middle aged woman walked in. she looked at the bags, then at the boys.

“I am very disappointed in you two.” The woman said, sternly. “And surprised that the two of you would try to pull off this stunt.”

“But Mrs. Nickels.” Johnny started to explain that Pony was not involved. But the woman held up her hand to silence him.

“Not one word, young man.” She said. “You can explain yourselves to Mr. Peters. Now get going, bring the bags with you.”

The two boys grabbed the bags and followed the teacher out into the hall and down to the Principals office. 

“Set the bags down and have a seat.” The woman said. “Mr. Peters will be in shortly.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The two teens said, doing as they were told. They sat in the two chairs in front of the Principal’s desk. 

“I am so sorry about this, Man.” Johnny said, after she had left. “But don’t worry, I will explain everything to Mr. Peters. I will make sure he knows you’re innocent in this. You won’t get in trouble.”

“Actually, I plan on telling Mr. Peters that it was me who broke into his office and that I was just showing you the stuff.”

“Why in the world would you do that?” Johnny asked, giving the younger boy a strange look. “And what makes you think I’d ever let you do it?”

“When Soda went to this school, he got in trouble. A lot.” Pony explained. “Mr. Peters always called our Dad. Every single time.”

“He’ll call my old man?” Johnny asked softly. He had never thought of that. He knew his Dad would be pissed. Not because he did something wrong, but because the school called and bothered him.”

“Yeah.” Pony said. “So when Mr. Peters comes in, just let me do the talking.”

“No way, Man.” Johnny argued. “I am not letting you get punished for something I did. Just get that idea out of your head.”

“Johnny……”

“No, Ponyboy.” Johnny insisted. “Not happening.”

“Look Johnny.” Pony tried again. “All I’ll get is a couple paddle swats and you know it. the most Mr. Peters can give is six, but he won’t give me that many. It’s my first time being sent to the office this year.”

“But you didn’t do nothing wrong.” Johnny said, but Ponyboy could tell that he was winning the argument from Johnny’s voice. “It ain’t right for you to get paddled.”

“And it ain’t right what your old man does to you.” Pony replied. “I would rather get a couple paddle swats then for you to get beat. Besides, you know he can’t paddle half as hard as Darry spanks, and I survive that.”

“Okay Man.” Johnny sighed, clearly not happy about the idea. “But we tell Darry the truth.”

“Deal.” 

The door opened and Mr. Peters walked in, a stern look on his face.

“Boys.” He said. “I must say, I am very surprised in you two. When I heard about the dare, I figured someone would try it. but I never imagined it would be you two.”

He walked to the other side of his desk and sat down. “Care to explain?” he asked the boys.

“Sir.” Pony said. “I was the one who broke into your office and took those things, Johnny didn’t have anything to do with it. I was just showing him the stuff.”

“Is that true, Johnny?” the man asked.

“Yes Sir.” Johnny lied. He felt horrible about it, knowing that Ponyboy was going to get punished because of him. But he knew that a couple paddle swats was nothing compared to what his Father would do.

“Okay, Johnny.” Mr. Peters said. “You may go now.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny stood up and started to leave, but he stopped and looked at the principal. “Um, Sir. Our ride is outside, what do I tell ‘em ‘bout when Pony’s coming out?”

“We should be done in about ten minutes.”

Johnny nodded and left the office with a heavy heart. He was real tempted to turn around and tell Mr. Peters the truth. But he kept walking out of the building and out to the parking lot. 

By the time he made it to Steve’s car, he could feel his eyes prickling with tears. 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. In Trouble With Darry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to have it up yesterday, but something came up. I am currently working on my next story, which will involve Steve, Pony, and a tornado. I am hoping to have it up by no later then Sunday, maybe before then.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Johnny and Ponyboy were still in Junior High, while Steve and Two-Bit went to the Highschool. The older boys’ school let out the same time the Junior High did, so usually the younger boys were waiting on Steve and Two-Bit.

But today, the older boys were already there waiting for them. 

“Bout time.” Steve said, once Johnny slid into the backseat and shut the door. “Thought you two got lost. Where’s Pony?”

“In the Principal’s office.” Johnny replied. “He’s probably getting paddled, should be out in a few minutes.”

“Glory.” Steve sighed. “What did the brat do this time?”

“He didn’t do nothing!” Johnny snapped, surprising the older boys. Johnny never snapped at anyone. “And don’t you be mean to him.”

Two-Bit and Steve turned towards the backseat and got a good look at Johnny, noticing how upset the boy was.

“What’s wrong, Johnnycakes?” Two-Bit asked softly. “It ain’t like you to be snippy.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Johnny said. “Didn’t mean to snap at ‘ya.”

“That’s okay, Kid.” Steve said, concern evident on his voice. “What’s wrong? Ponyboy gets in trouble all the time. Not at school, but with his brothers. So why are you so upset?”

“He doesn’t deserve the paddling.” Johnny said. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“If he didn’t do anything.” Steve said, his voice turning harder. “Then Peters has no right to paddle him, and I ain’t about to let him.”

He teased Ponyboy all the time and thought the kid was a nuisance at times, but he was still his kid brother and he wasn’t about to let him get punished for something he didn’t do.

“It ain’t that simple.” Johnny said, as Steve opened the drivers side door, ready to get out and give the Principal a piece of his mind.

“Seems simple enough to me.” Two-Bit said, also opening his door. 

“Ponyboy confessed.” Johnny said, causing both older boys to shut their doors and turn in their seats to face Johnny.

“Mind telling me why he confessed to something he didn’t do?” Steve said.

“He knew it was either him get paddled or me take a beating.” Johnny said sadly.

“You do what he confessed too?” Two-Bit asked, a little surprised. Johnny was the best behaved out of the whole bunch.

“Yeah.” Johnny sighed. “Pony’s in trouble because of me.”

“Pony’s used to being in trouble.” Two-Bit said with a small smirk. “Don’t worry about him, Ol’ Pony can handle a few paddle swats. Peters has nothing on Darry.”

“Which reminds me.” Steve said softly. “You ain’t planning on lying to Darry are ya?”

“Course not.” Johnny said. “He had the early shift today, so he should be there when we get there. I aim on telling him first thing.”

Johnny wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. He knew Darry would be mad. Not about Ponyboy getting paddled, but about Johnny breaking into the Principal’s office.

Darry had told all of them that if they got into trouble at school, they would get in trouble with him. Darry thought school was too important to be goofing off while you were supposed to be learning. 

“He ain’t gonna be happy with me, is he?” Johnny asked.

“No he ain’t.” Two-Bit said. “But it’ll be okay. Darry doesn’t stay upset too long, he’ll forgive you.”

“Just don’t snap at him.” Steve advised. “Darry ain’t as easy going as I am.”

“What’d you do anyway?” Two-Bit wanted to know.

“Yeah.” Steve said. “Spill it and we’ll give you some pointers in what to and what not to say to Superman.”

After Johnny left the office, Mr. Peters focused his attention on Ponyboy.

“Why?” the man asked.

Pony had always been good at lying. He could tell a convincing lie to anyone, except his family. He never could lie to his parents or brothers convincingly. 

“I guess I just wanted the other kids to look at me as an equal and not as a little kid.” Pony said, using his best sad voice and puppy eyes. “It’s kinda hard at times to be the youngest in my class.”

“I imagine it is.” Peters said sympathetically. “But that does not excuse your behavior.”

“I know, Sir.”

“You are an extremely smart young man.” The Principal said. “Being the youngest in the group is something that you must learn to live with. Pulling stunts like this will only land you in trouble.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Since this is your first time being sent to my office, I am going to be very lenient and only give you three paddle swats. Please stand up.”

“Yes Sir.” Pony said, doing as he was told.

“Move the chair back a few feet, then empty your pockets.” Peters said, as he opened his desk drawer and removed a paddle. “Then lean over the desk and place both palms flat on the desktop.”

Pony did as he was told.

Peters stood behind the young teenager and said. “Stay in position until after the third swat.”

“Yes Sir.” Pony said.

A moments later, Pony felt the wooden paddle land hard on the lower part of his butt. He gasped slightly, then greeted his teeth.

The second one landed a couple seconds later, in the exact same spot. When the third and final one landed in the same spot, Pony couldn’t help but let out a soft yelp. Mr. Peters could swing a mean paddle.

Pony stayed bent over for a minute, catching his breath, then he stood up and turned to face the Principal.

“No more dares, young man.” Peters said. 

“No more dares.” Pony agreed.

“See you in the morning, have a good afternoon.”

“You too, Mr. Peters.” Pony said.

He walked out of the office and down the hallway, his jeans rubbing his sore butt. It was a long walk out to the parking lot and to Steve’s car, which was now the only car in the student parking lot.   
He opened the back door and gently slid into the seat. 

“Why don’t you lay down, Pony?” Johnny said. Reaching out an arm.

Pony nodded and laid down in the seat, placing his head in Johnny’s lap.

“You okay, Kiddo?” Two-Bit asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Pony replied.

“You did good kid.” Steve said, as he started the car. 

“I am so sorry, Pony.” Johnny said, his soft voice heavy with guilt.

“Don’t sweat it, Johnny.” Pony said, rolling his head so he was staring up at the other teenager. “I just got three swats. My ass is a little sore right now, but I won’t feel it in an hour. I’m fine.”

Johnny started carding his hand through Pony’s hair, knowing that it always helped the younger boy relax. He was still feeling real guilty about his friend getting paddled instead of him.

A few minutes later, the four boys arrived at the Curtis house. Two-Bit and Steve walked in first, Johnny and Pony were close behind them.

Soda and Dally were sitting on the couch, and Darry was sitting in his armchair. A western was playing on tv, but the sound was muted and Darry was talking on the phone. He glared at Ponyboy as soon as the boy entered the house.

“I assure you, Mr. Peters.” Darry said into the receiver. “This behavior will not be repeated. Yes Sir. Thank you, goodbye.”

Darry hung up the phone and stood up.

“Come here, Ponyboy.” He said, his voice firm. “You and I need to have a little chat in my room. let’s go.”

Pony gulped and took a step backwards. He knew he wouldn’t be in trouble once Darry knew what had happened, but damn was Darry intimidating.

“D….Darry.” Johnny said, also thinking the man was intimidating. “We need to talk first.”

“Johnnykid.” Dally, from the couch. “I don’t know what Pony did, but Darry looks pissed. I’d advise coming over here and staying out of it.”

“I can’t Dally.” Johnny said, without looking at him. He was still looking at Darry. “I’m already in it.”

“You should hear him out, Darry.” Two-Bit said, as he gave Johnny’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then he sat down in the other armchair. 

“Don’t worry, Kiddo.” Steve gave Johnny a small smile. “Remember, it’s Darry.” then he sat on the couch between a curious Dally and Soda. 

Johnny took a deep breath, then walked over to Darry. 

“We really need to talk first.” He said.

“Sure thing, Johnny.” Darry said. He too was curious. “Pony, corner.”

Pony didn’t argue, he just walked over to the nearest corner and stuck his nose in it. He didn’t want to aggravate Darry before the man dealt with Johnny. 

“You got no right putting him in the corner.” Johnny said.

Darry raised an eyebrow and Steve cleared his throat trying to warn the younger boy not to get mouthy with Darry.

“I’m sorry Darry.” Johnny said, hanging his head. 

Darry sat back down in his chair and motioned for Johnny to stand in front of him. 

“What’s going on, Johnny?” Darry asked, his voice gentle. He could tell the younger boy was nervous. “It’ll be okay, whatever it is. I promise.”

“I was the one who took the dare.” Johnny said.

“What dare?” Dally asked, confused.

“Dallas, stay out of this.” Darry reprimanded the younger man. 

Dally glared at Darry, but kept quiet.

“I was showing Pony the stuff, when one of the teachers walked in and caught us. But Pony had nothing to do with it, I swear. But he convinced me to let Mr. Peters think he acted alone.”

“Pony didn’t want Mr. Peters calling your old man.” Darry said, placing a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“He knew what he’d do.” Johnny replied, not looking up. 

“Johnny.” Darry said, gently grabbing the boy’s chin and lifting his head up so their eyes met. “I am not happy about the stunt you pulled in school, and you will be punished for that. But you are not in trouble for Ponyboy taking the blame for you at school.

You deserve the paddle swats that Mr. Peters would have gave you, but you never deserve the treatment your Father gives you. You are a good and kind boy and you don’t deserve to get hurt like that.”

“Pony got paddled ‘cause of me.” Johnny said sadly.

“Only three swats.” Darry said. “Trust me, Pony’s butt can handle it.” the man gently carded his hand through Johnny’s hair and added. “He probably deserved it anyway. The kid’s kinda sneaky, I’m sure he broke some rule without getting caught.”

Johnny had to smile at that. “You’re probably right.”

“Hey!” Ponyboy protested from the corner.

“No talking during time outs, young man.” Darry said sternly, while winking at Johnny. The younger boy had to stifle a giggle.

Darry’s voice and face became more serious. “Johnny, I want you to go on into my bedroom and find a corner. I will be in there in a moment to discuss your behavior.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said. 

Darry ruffle his hair, then watched as he walked out of the room. 

Darry looked at his youngest brother, who was still in the corner.

“You can come out now, Pony.” Darry said, standing up and walking over to him.

Pony turned around and found himself wrapped in his oldest brother’s strong arms.

“I’m proud of you, Kiddo.” Darry said. “Thank you for looking out for your brother.”

“Yeah, Pone.” Soda smiled from the couch. “You did real good.”

Darry released Pony and then with a heavy heart he left the room and headed towards his bedroom. He hated spanking any of the boys, but he knew it was his job as oldest brother.

Pony walked over towards the couch, planning on sitting in the floor. The couch was full and Two-Bit was in the chair. The only remaining seat was Darry’s chair, and Pony knew he’d repossess it when he returned. So that left the floor.

“Don’t you have any sense?” Dally asked Steve, grabbing him be the scruff of the neck and shoving, causing the younger boy to land in the floor with a thud. “Pony’s probably to sore to sit in the floor.”

“Hey!” Steve protested, glaring at Dally. But Dally returned the glare, and his was a lot scarier then Steve’s. The younger boy quickly looked away, grumbling under his breath.

“Come on and rest, Kid.” Dally motioned for Pony to sat between him and Soda.”

“Thanks, Dal.” Pony smiled, then he gave Steve a smirk.

Steve glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

Pony was surprised at first by Dally being so nice to him, but then he thought about it and it made sense. He had kept Johnny from getting beaten up by his Father, of course Dally was being nicer to him.

“Now, spill Kid.” Soda said, as he wrapped an arm around Pony. “What in the hell did Johnny do?”

Darry walked into his bedroom and found Johnny standing in the corner.

“Come here, Johnny.” Darry said, after sitting on the bed.

Johnny walked over and stood in front of him.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Darry asked, his voice was calm but held authority.

“Pony and I heard about the dare.” Johnny began. “We both thought it was a stupid dare and we wanted no part of it. but then a couple of the older Socs boys started trying to pick a fight with me, calling me a coward and a baby. Pony showed up and they backed off. I….I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn’t a baby.”

“And you decided to prove that by pulling a childish prank?” Darry wanted to know, causing Johnny’s face to heat up.

“It doesn’t matter what some Socs kids think about you, all that matters is what you think about yourself.” Darry lectured. “You don’t think of yourself as a coward, do you?”

“No Sir.” Johnny answered. 

“I don’t either.” Darry said. “You are an extremely brave young man.”

Johnny smiled a little at the praise.

“But even extremely brave young men make mistakes and must answer for them.” Darry continued, causing Johnny’s smile to vanish.

“School is very important.” Darry lectured. “And you know how I feel about you boys goofing off while in school, don’t you?”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny answered. 

“Mr. Peters said that he was a little impressed that Ponyboy was able to pull off the theft in the little amount of time he had.” Darry said, causing Johnny to audibly gulp. The younger boy knew he was in major trouble now. 

“He checked and found out that Pony did attend his last class.” Darry said. “Where you in your last class?”

“No Sir.” Johnny whispered.

“So you skipped class, broke into the Principal’s office, and stole something.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You know I’m gonna hafta punish ya, right?” Darry asked.

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said sadly.

“Jeans and underwear down.” Darry ordered.

Johnny did as he was told, then Darry helped him lay across his lap. Darry wrapped a strong arm around the boy’s waist.

“Remember the rules about punishments in this house, Johnny.” Darry said. “You break a rule, you get punished, then you get forgiven. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone makes bad decisions at times. I’ve made quite a few myself. I used to find myself across my Dad’s knees a lot, but he always forgave me. And I will always forgive you.”

And also remember that you are getting this spanking because you skipped class and broke into the Principal’s office, and no other reason. You are not in trouble for Pony getting padded. That was his decision.”

With that being said, Darry began the spanking. The first swat caused Johnny to gasp a little, Darry had a hard hand. After several hard slaps to his bare butt, Johnny started squirming slightly. The heat was building up and the sting was getting worse.

Darry didn’t lecture as he spanked, he just continued to bring his hand down over and over again. Johnny tried to remain silent, but was finding that harder and harder to do.

When Darry started slapping the undercurve of Johnny’s butt, where it met his thighs, Johnny started crying softly. He could take a merciless beating from his old man without crying, but that was different.

His old man hit him to control him and to hurt him. Darry spanked him to teach him right from wrong and to help him grow into a decent man. Darry spanked him because he loved him.

“Almost done, Johnnykid.” Darry said, aiming the next set of swats to Johnny’s upper thighs. Johnny started crying harder, as the pain intensified. Finally the spanking was over and Johnny found himself sitting in Darry’s lap, his burning butt dangling between Darry’s strong thighs.

“It’s all over, Kiddo.” Darry cooed, as he wrapped the boy in a hug. “All’s forgiven, your slate is wiped clean. You took that well.”

“I’m really sorry, Dar.” Johnny cried into Darry’s broad chest and he clung to Darry’s shirt and soaked up the comfort. 

“I know, Buddy.” Darry said, “It’s okay, punishment’s over.” They stayed like that for several minutes, before Johnny pulled away.

“No more skipping classes and no more dares, right Kiddo?” Darry said.

“Right.” Johnny agreed.

“I love you Johnny.” Darry said, once again wrapping the boy in a hug.

“I love you too, Darry.” Johnny returned the hug.

Back in the living room, Pony was now leaning against Dally’s side. The older boy had an arm draped across his shoulders. Soda and Steve were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Two-Bit was still in the chair. The three boys were watching The Long Ranger on t.v.

They looked up when Darry and Johnny walked into the room.

“Come and lay down, Johnny.” Pony said, sitting up and moving to the opposite end of the couch.

“Naw, Man.” Johnny said. “You look comfortable.”

“Get your butt over here kid.” Dally said. 

Johnny smiled and walked over to the couch. He laid down, with his head in Dally’s lap and his feet in Pony’s lap.

“Hey Johnny, you missed an episode of The Long Ranger that I ain’t never seen before.” Two-Bit said. “The masked man shot and killed Tonto.”

“He did not.” Johnny replied, knowing there was a joke coming up.

“He did so.” Two-Bit said, holding up his hand in the boy scout sign. “Scout’s honor. “Someone finally told him what Kemosabe meant. Apparently The Long Ranger took offence to being called a chicken shit for so many years.”

Two-Bit then proceeded to laugh at his own joke. After a couple more, he had the others laughing as well. None of the others thought the jokes were that funny, but Two-Bit’s laugh was contagious. 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think so far. Like I stated earlier, I have many stories in this series planned. I will have the ending of this story posted by tomorrow night. 
> 
> I want to thank SonnyDLV for inspiring me to post my own stories.


End file.
